Question: Omar is 76 years old and Vanessa is 4 years old. How many years will it take until Omar is only 5 times as old as Vanessa?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Omar will be $76 + y$ years old and Vanessa will be $4 + y$ years old. At that time, Omar will be 5 times as old as Vanessa. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $76 + y = 5 (4 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $76 + y = 20 + 5 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $4 y = 56$ $y = 14$.